The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes
| image = File:Sherlock_holmes_1.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = October 1, 2011 | winningfaction = Goodies and Other faction | roster = Players : #maurice #akaslickster #inawordyes #nana7 #darthmask #Auramyna #WIlsoMike #Hidden Z #shadow7 #KlueMaster #FatTony #benjer3 | first = Shadow7 | last = akaslickster, nana7, WIlsoMike, benjer3 | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on the literary works on Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It began on October 1, 2011 and ended in a Goodie and Other Faction' win in D3 (October 9th, 2011). Game Mechanics It was a standard mafia game with 7 goodies out of which Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H. Watson had a chance to gain BTSC; 3 Baddies, and 2 Scowers who had to gain BTSC in order to achieve their Wincon. Rules *Moriarty can't die at night until Confederate is alive. He can be lynched, though. *Messaging - Only Holmes can start the messaging, once in the whole game. He send a message to a person (the message is sent to me with the name to whom he wants to send it). If that person is Jones then the message will reach Jones and Jones will reply to it, without knowing who sent it (he will post the reply to me) *OOA - RID kill > block > save > kill > spy *One won't get the spy results if the person targeted for the spy dies that night. *The kills are not blocking. *On any day, tie means both the players will flip coins for their life. (thanx to MO :) ) *What will night/day post show/not show ? RID kill - only successful is shown, Save - only successful is shown, Spy - never shown, Block - who was blocked by whom (role), NK - success/fail - not the carrier, Vote manip - never, Messages sent by Holmes or Jones - no, People finding each other and gaining BTSC - never, Simple kill - only successful, Action of bodyguard - never. *Baddies have to give name of player for NK to be carried. *Baddies can carry the NK themselves. *If anyone of the "other faction" dies, even before them gaining BTSC, the other person will be notified only that his partner is dead, and now he has the kill. Role Description Goodies: Eliminate the baddies *'Sherlock Holmes' : very intelligent, expert in disguises and is respected by everyone - Discovery role (can find one person's role per night) and Reality Morpher (can secretly choose who to vote for - via PM)Can send a message to Jones once in the whole game. *'Dr. John H. Watson' : a follower of Holmes, Expert in medical arena - Saving role (can save any one person per night) - has an RID every night to identify Sherlock Holmes. When found, they gain BTSC with each other. *'Mycroft Holmes' : brother of Sherlock Holmes, even more observant than his brother, but doesn't have that energy - Watching role (knows only the action of a person per night not the roles *'Mr. Gregson' : A famous Scotland Yarder - Killing role (RID kill) *'Mr. Lesterate' : strong personality - block (shown in NP ) *'Mr. Hopkins' : A good detective, Uses his mind very well, Holmes has a lot of hope from him - assume the abilities of any person by RIDing him correctly (but cannot use the same ability two times in a row) *'Mr. Jones': very arrogant but intelligent person. - watching role (knows the action of one person per night) Sherlock Holmes can send him only one message in the whole game and Jones can reply to it. Baddies: kill the goodies have BTSC. Can choose anyone as the NK carrier (even any goodie) *'Professor Moriarty' : man of good birth, excellent education, had a brilliant career in front of him but the criminal strain ran in his mind, creates a great danger because of his mental powers -Discovery role (can find one person's role per night) *'Confederate' : a bosom friend of Professor Moriary, can do anyhting to save his faction - Bodyguard - Saves Moriary from night kills (not die himself). *'Colonel Sebastian Morau' : one of the best soldiers in heavy infantry but came up with a criminal mind - Blocking role (block the activity of one person per night) The Scowers : Kill Holmes and Moriarty. After gaining BTSC, they lose their RIDs *'Mr.McGinty' : Bodymaster of union house, a club which is famous for murders - Killing role (Night kill) but before being able to use the kill, he need to RID Stapleton (coz he is the carrier) After RIDing him correctly, he joins BTSC with Ginty. Gains Stapleton's spy after gaining BTSC. If stapleton dies, he inherits the kill while still having the spy. Has two RID per night to find Stapleton. The kill needs no RID. *'Stapleton' : Owned the hound of Baskersville, escaped the police and now seek revenge. - Spying role (knows only the action of a person per night not the roles). When he gains BTSC (joins the scowers), he loses his spy ability and passes it to Ginty. And becomes Ginty's kill carrier. Has one RID per night to find McGinty. Host's Summary Winning Faction #Slick - Mr. Jones #Nana7 - Dr John Watson #DarthMask - Lesterate - Killed N2 by Baddies #WilsoMike - Mycroft Holmes #Auramyna - Mr. Hopkins - Killed N3 by Scowers #Hidden Z - Sherlock Holmes - Lynched D1 #Shadow - Gregson - Killed N1 by Baddies #KlueMaster - McGinty - Killed N3 by Baddies #benjer3 - Stapleton MVP - none Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: Akriti #maurice - Colonel Sebastian Morau - Lynched D2 #Slick - Mr. Jones #Inawordyes - Professor Moriarty - Lynched D3 #Nana7 - Dr John Watson #DarthMask - Lesterate - Killed N2 by Baddies #WilsoMike - Mycroft Holmes #Auramyna - Mr. Hopkins - Killed N3 by Scowers #Hidden Z - Sherlock Holmes - Lynched D1 #Shadow - Gregson - Killed N1 by Baddies #KlueMaster - McGinty - Killed N3 by Baddies #FatTony - Confederate - RID Killed N3 by Mr. Hopkins #benjer3 - Stapleton Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7